For Some Strange Reason
by ExpertPlasma
Summary: 'He was falling so fast. He rolled onto his side as he fell. I think he knew what was going to happen'. (Rose/Scorpius).


**''He was falling so fast. He rolled onto his side as he fell. I think he knew what was going to happen''. (Rose/Scorpius).**

 **Cover Art by Mary-Dreams:** **deviantart*dot*com/art/I-fucking-love-you-SxR-261805136**

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP_**

When Scorpius Malfoy approached me quickly in the Library, in the middle of the afternoon, she wasn't sure what to think.

He didn't have the usual arrogant, cocky smirk he normally directed toward me, nor the pitying smile that _always_ wound me up, no matter what. I hadn't gotten into an argument with him in a while, which is why I didn't stare him down like I would have previously.

Knowing after a few seconds that he was coming toward me, I sighed and put down my Study Of Ancient Runes book and looked right at him, bracing for an argument.

It was at that moment that I saw that he was still wearing his Quidditch robes. And, not only were they light covered in dirt, but also in blood.

''What's going on?'' I asked, trying to keep my voice level. ''Why are yo-''

''Rose, you need to get to the Hospital Wing. Now'' he ordered, interrupting her. He was firm, but, oddly for him, not cold, and this put me on edge even more.

''Why should I-'' I interrupted. I definitely didn't like his tone of voice right now. I opened by mouth to argue, but then…

''Albus got hurt in Quidditch Practise, Rose'' Scorpius responded, and I sighed. Albus was on the Slytherin Quidditch team, as Seeker, and often got injured in Quidditch Training. People would go to the Hospital Wing more often than in training that in the games themselves. But then again, their best friends (yes, sadly, Malfoy was Albus' best mate) didn't normally rush up to tell the family of said injured player. I opened my mouth to speak, but then one word stopped me completely in my tracks.

''Badly. Rose. Badly'' Scorpius said with a sombre tone. I froze. _Since when was he using my first name? This must be serious!_

''Mal- Scorpius. What happened'' I said, beginning to pack away my belongings. If it was bad enough for Scorpius to come and tell me about it, I should probably be down there.

''He fell of his broom, very high up'' Scorpius replied, and at that moment, I froze again. I thought I noticed a tear in his eye, but in an instant it was gone. I shrugged it off.

''Merlin'' I whispered, finishing packing and instantly moving toward the door. Knowing that Scorpius would follow me, and he did.

''Is he okay?'' I asked the second we exited the library. We'd been receiving a lot of stares because of the fact that we hadn't argued and I'd also rushed off with him, and I didn't want to fuel any fires, so to speak.

''I hope he will be, but right now...'' he trailed off, looking to the floor before subtly increasing his pace. I mirrored his action.

They walked in uncomfortable silence at a _very_ fast pace, before she tried to break the silence.

''What the hell was he doing so high up?'' I eventually demanded.

''He's a seeker'' was the response, but the way he said it made it sound like an adequate response. It most certainly wasn't.

''So?'' I countered.

''So he goes with the snitch goes!'' he snarled back, and I recoiled at the anger. ''Sorry. I. I'm worried about Albus'' he muttered.

I'd forgotten in my worry about Albus that Scorpius was actually very close to my cousin, and as the Quidditch Captain for Slytherin, probably organised the very training routine that injured Albus today. But of course I wouldn't blame him. Nor would I wish that guilt on anyone. Even Malfoy.

I don't hate him that much.

Recently, I haven't been able to say I hate him at all.

Before I could respond to that, to try for once in my life to cheer him – Scorpius Malfoy – up, we made it to the Hospital Wing, and Scorpius promptly rushed inside.

As I walked at a slightly slower pace toward Albus' bedside, I realised immediately why Scorpius had conveniently not mentioned the specifics of Albus' condition.

Albus was unconscious, with blood coating his left arm and left leg. His left hand also looked bent out of shape.

''How?'' I squeaked out, shocked by just how badly he was injured as I sat down besides Hugo and Lily.

''He fell off his broom... We couldn't reach him by flight, so I used Arresto Momentum…'' Scorpius said quietly, looking down at Albus rather than at me. ''He was falling so fast. He rolled onto his side as he fell. I think he knew what was going to happen''.

''It wasn't your fault Malfoy'' Hugo stated, stiffening at the same time. For some strange reason, I had a surge of anger at this. Hugo wasn't blaming him, yet Scorpius was. He was blaming himself. I'd never seen this side of him before, and frankly, it was a bit of an eye opener.

''I organised his training routine, he wouldn't have been so high up otherwise'' Scorpius muttered in response, and I realised at once that he was blaming himself for all of this.

And for once, I didn't want to blame him for something. But I was too upset to really care. And it seemed that every else was equally cut up.

And so, everyone just seemed to sit there, in complete and utter silence, as the Matron occasionally came over and gave Albus some medicine, or some other form of treatment. Me and Hugo and Lily talked between us, or when a couple of Albus' other slytherin friends came in to see him, but I noticed that Scorpius didn't say a word.

After what seemed like hours but could have been minutes, Scorpius seemed to snap. ''I can't stay here any longer'' he muttered, before walking off as fast as he could. Lily and Hugo seemed to stare off into the distance after him for a few seconds, before turning back to Albus. I did the same, but I couldn't shake the fact that I _knew_ that the guilt he was feeling, irrational, or not, was _definitely_ eating him up.

And, I also knew how much it would mean to Albus if Scorpius was here for when he woke up. As much as I disliked him, and Ron seemed to dislike and distrust him even more, I knew just how much Scorpius meant to Albus. I didn't know why, but I'd gathered that something had happened in the first few, back in first year, and that had kept them close for so long and formed a close friendship between them.

But that didn't matter.

What did matter was that Scorpius be here.

And I knew, after that realisation, that I had to go after him. I sighed.

''You okay, Rose?'' I heard Hugo ask.

''Yeah, I'll…'' I began. ''I'll be back''.

And with that, I walked out as fast as I could. Ignoring that protests of surprise from Hugo and Lily. I knew I need to find Scorpius. Before Albus got back. And, perhaps more importantly, before he did something stupid.

 _Since when did I care this much about Scorpius Malfoy?_

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP_**

It had been nearly half an hour, but I _finally_ found him.

Sitting against the one of the walls of the Astronomy Tower.

''I've been looking all over for you'' I stated, walking over to him and sitting down.

No response. ''You need to be there for Albus'' I continued.

He looked at me, and for the first time, I saw something akin to a pained expression on his face. ''You're his cousin. You're family. You need to be there. Why do you think I went to talk to you in the first place'' he retorted without a hint of malice, emphasizing 'you' every time.

I sighed. ''Don't let this guilt eat you up. You don't need to be guilty at all; don't let it consume you Scorpius''.

''Since when do you call me Scorpius'' he muttered.

''Since you started calling me Rose'' I muttered back, before wincing. I knew that the reason why he was being rude to me was because he was hurt and lashing out. I'd have to restrain myself.

''Don't forget; it was your quick thinking with that spell that actually saved his life'' I retorted.

''I endangered that life in the first place, though'' Scorpius replied. ''Leave me alone to suffer. I deserve it''. He turned his back on me, but not before I saw the pain in his eyes.

And, something snapped inside of _me._ I was angry at Scorpius. Not because of his cocky attitude. Not because of his witty remarks and admittedly creative insults. Although, his heart hadn't seemed in either the former or the latter lately. Regardless, that wasn't why. Truth was: I cared. For some strange reason.

I didn't know why I cared so much about him lately, especially now, but I did.

''No. I won't. This was not your fault, and I won't let you think it is. So what if you designed his training program. Frankly, right now, I don't give a damn about your damn training program. You put his life in danger? Newsflash! Everyone gets hurt in Quidditch. No matter what. I broke my arm over the summer break!''

''Albus is suffering far more than a-'' he began, but I cut him off and continued my furious tirade.

''No. I'm not done! Yeah, Albus is badly hurt and I'm upset. Just like you. But I don't blame you. Lily doesn't. Hell, even Hugo doesn't! But you do! You blame yourself. How can you not see that this isn't your fault? Quidditch is a risky sport. We all know what we're getting in to. You're the captain. Yeah, he's your friend, but you can't get upset whenever someone gets hurt, even Albus. I don't know when I started caring about you! But I do! And I refuse to let your irrational guilt consume you. I'm not saying you need to be happy. But you go back down to the Hospital Wing. You stay by your best mate and you stop letting _mmmph-_ ''.

My furious tirade, featuring my voice getting louder and louder as I continued and got more and more upset and angry, was cut off as I was instantly silenced.

Because, of course, it's hard to talk when someone's pressed their lips against yours and is seemingly pouring all of their emotions into kissing you. I responded almost instantly, despite how unexpected it was.

And, as quick as it seemed to start, it ended. I just stared at him as he pulled away. I hadn't even realised he'd stood up. _Let alone gotten that close to me!_

''Believe it or not, I didn't just do that to shut you up'' he stated, sounding a little bit more happy and relaxed, despite himself.

I blushed almost instantly, when the implications of that statement became clear to me.

''When Albus gets better, you and I are having a _long_ discussion'' Scorpius stated, sending me a small smirk. It wasn't anything on his every day smirk, nor his trade mark smirk, but it was something.

My blush deepened as he turned without a word and walked down the stairs. To, I hope, the Hospital Wing.

I stood there for I don't even know how long, before smiling to myself. _Now, I just need to fix Albus._

And then maybe.

Just maybe.

I'll discover that elusive reason.


End file.
